evildeadfandomcom-20200215-history
Amanda Fisher
Officer Amanda Fisher was a main character and a Michigan State Police detective in the first season of Ash vs Evil Dead. Following the bizarre and grisly murder of her partner, Carson, she sets out to find Ash believing him responsible, only to join him when she discovers he is, in fact, the hero. Biography Working as a police officer in Michigan, she was called in to investigate a domestic disturbance and a series of grisly screams coming from a rather large house. Arriving with her partner, Officer Carson, they find the building completely quiet, and while Carson thinks the situation settled, Amanda thinks something seems very wrong. When they enter the house, they almost immediately get attacked by a Deadite, leading to the death of Carson and a severe hand injury to Fisher with a pair of scissors. After killing the creature, she finds Carson has turned into a Deadite as well, and she's forced to kill him. She is suspended from the force under suspicion of mental illness, and while at a diner, encounters her would be partner, Ruby Knowby, for the first time in a short conversation. Investigating further on her own into the seemingly widespread murders in the greater Michigan area, she finds a trailer park where one Ash Williams used to live, and noticing his trailer is missing, and there's a hand in its place, she suspects him of the murders and has an artist's rendering made of his face based on his neighbors' description, when she's kicked off the scene by the Captain who suspended her. She finds Ash at Books From Beyond and attempts an arrest, failing to apprehend him because she cuffed his removable wooden hand by mistake, allowing him to cuff her to the building and escape. When a Deadite tries to kill her while still cuffed, Ruby saves her and reveals her (incorrect) version of what's been happening, and how she thinks Ash is involved. After they arrive at Brujo's home, she loses Ruby in a fight against a Deadite Brujo who throws Ruby into a fire. She scouts ahead and tries to arrest him at another diner, where she finally discovers Ash and his friends are the heroes, and after they save her from a pair of Deadites, she joins them. When they find their way to a militia weaponry camp in the woods, they fight a very powerful Deadite of Ash's longtime friend, Lem, who can breathe fire, and after surviving the fight alongside Ash alone, the pair seem to form a relationship before Ash gets worried about what might happen to her and his friends, and sneaks off to find the cabin alone. She hadn't seen him since, until she tried searching for him with Kelly and Pablo. Once she found him, things went from bad to worse. Ash's hand, after arriving to the cabin before them, began to change, growing into an entirely different Ash, similar to the Evil Ash shown in Evil Dead 2's mirror sequence and Army of Darkness. Once it makes her believe it's really him, it begins a struggle while Ash is locked in the tool shed fighting Linda one last time. After Amanda chops off the hand, she believes it's still Ash, and he's fine now. He's not. He then takes the cleaver she chopped the hand off with and jams it deep into her left jugular. When she wanders away, he uses his abilities as a Deadite to grab her with his mind and throw her onto the antler of the deer's head that fell off the wall (the same deer's head that famously laughed at Ash for going crazy 30+ years ago). She shares one final moment and a kiss with Ash, and tragically, she dies from her injuries. When Pablo and Kelly find him over her body, they believe he killed her, while he tries to convince them about the return of Evil Ash, who they never even knew existed in the first place. They get into a fight, and the episode ends with the pair of "Ashes" trying to strangle each other. Amanda's corpse rises as a Deadite and kills two of the campers that Pablo and Kelly met. Amanda is finally killed in a fight against Ash in the episode The Dark One by first being impaled by his chainsaw and then decapitated. Personality Amanda is serious and straightforward, however, she tends to come to the wrong conclusion about a situation, such as believing she was hallucinating when first encountering Deadites. Also, she initially believed Ash to be responsible for the chaos and blamed him for the creation of the Deadites, and by proxy, the death of her partner. However, after learning of his heroics in the face of certain death and how important he is to the survival of the human race, as well as his unusual personality traits and humorous one-liners, Amanda warms up to him and tolerates his flirting behavior with her and even attempts to sleep with him after their battle with the Lem Deadite, only being stopped by Pablo & Kelly, who still don't know about what may be going on between the two. As a Deadite, she taunted Pablo and Kelly, trying to turn them against Ash. She also taunts Ruby, saying they could have been together. Appearances *Ash vs Evil Dead Season One **El Jefe **Bait **Books From Beyond **Brujo **The Host **The Killer of Killers **Fire In The Hole **Ashes To Ashes **Bound In Flesh (Deadite) **The Dark One (Deadite) Gallery Amanda Fisher portrait.jpg|Amanda's promotional profile image for Season One ORG7854-15-AL_1024x680_4.jpg|Amanda discusses her plan with Ruby ORG7854-15-AL_680x680_6.jpg|Amanda faces off against Evil Ash ORG7854-15-AL_680x1024_3.jpg|Amanda holding a gun against Ash ORG7854-15-AL_1024x680_7.jpg|Amanda joining Ash's group External Links All gallery pictures were taken from Starz original site. https://www.starz.com/series/ashvsevildead/photos Category:Ash vs. Evil Dead Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Deadites Category:Main Character Category:Killed by Ash Williams Category:African-American Characters Category:Humans Category:Deadite Antagonists Category:Ash vs Evil Dead Season One Characters Category:Killed by Evil Ash